mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Flawless
thumb|300px Flawless — czwarta piosenka w siódmym sezonie. Śpiewają ją wszystkie główne bohaterki w odcinku "Sława i udręka". Śpiewając ją tłumaczą innym kucykom, że nie są idealne i uczą się na swoich błędach, by ich przyjaźń była coraz silniejsza. Tekst (wersja polska) }} :Sparkle ::Ja idealna nie jestem ::Moje błędy na piśmie tu są ::Każdy z nas ma jakieś wady ::Każdy przeżył nieraz chwilę złą ::To błędy nam dają siłę ::To wady wzmacniają nas ::To wady nas razem zebrały ::To zrozumieć już przyszedł czas :szóstka ::Mamy wady ::Lecz dzięki nim zmieniamy się ::Niech każdy wie ::Że dzięki nim pracować chcę, tak! ::Wady mamy ::Do ideału ::Dążyć chcesz, do pracy się bierz ::Na razie wadą swoją się ciesz :Dash ::Ja mam wielkie ego ::Tak mi mówią, coś pewnie w tym jest ::Lecz daje mi to pewność siebie ::Dzięki temu do przodu iść chcę :Rarity ::Przesadzam czasem, to jest fakt ::Zadzieram nosa też :Applejack ::Ja łatwowierna bywam, o tak ::I szczera czasami do bólu, no bo :szóstka ::Mamy wady ::Lecz dzięki nim zmieniamy się ::Niech każdy wie ::Że dzięki nim pracować chcę, tak! ::Wady mamy ::Do ideału ::Dążyć chcesz, do pracy się bierz ::Na razie wadą swoją się ciesz :Pie ::Wszyscy mówią mi „Pinkie, ty śmieszko, ::Coś nieszczery twój śmiech” ::No bo czasem mnie ponosi, ja wiem ::Ja po prostu z wami być chcę :Fluttershy ::Pewności czasami mi w życiu brak ::By śmiało do przodu móc iść :Sparkle ::Lecz wady, pamiętaj, ma każdy ::I sobą po prostu masz być, bo przecież :szóstka ::Mamy wady ::Lecz dzięki nim zmieniamy się ::Niech każdy wie ::Że dzięki nim pracować chcę, tak! ::Wady mamy ::Do ideału ::Dążyć chcesz, do pracy się bierz (do pracy) ::Na razie wadą swoją się ciesz Tekst (wersja angielska) }} :Sparkle ::I never claimed to be perfect ::My mistakes are all written in ink ::None of us claimed to be perfect ::And it's sad if that's what you all think ::Our flaws helped to make us special ::They bond us and keep us strong ::Our flaws are what brought us together ::So stop actin' like somethin's wrong :szóstka ::We're not flawless ::We're a work in progress ::We've got dents and we've got quirks ::But it's our flaws that make us work ::Yeah, we're not flawless ::We're a work in progress ::So tell me what flaws you got, too ::'Cause I still like what's flawed about you :Dash ::They say I'm a big shot ::That my ego's the size of a whale ::My confidence comes off as cocky ::But it gives me the courage to fail :Rarity ::Sure, I can be a drama queen ::A bit stuck-up, it's true :Applejack ::And I can be too eager to please ::There's such thing as being too honest, too, 'cause :szóstka ::We're not flawless ::We're a work in progress ::We've got dents and we've got quirks ::But it's our flaws that make us work ::Yeah, we're not flawless ::We're a work in progress ::So tell me what flaws you got, too ::'Cause I still like what's flawed about you :Pie ::Ponies think I'm all bubbles and laughter ::That I don't seem sincere ::I might joke around a little too much ::But I'm just so happy you're here :Fluttershy ::It took me a while to be confident ::To really come out of my shell :Sparkle ::But nopony has to be perfect ::By now, don't you know us so well? Because, yeah :szóstka ::We're not flawless ::We're a work in progress ::We've got dents and we've got quirks ::But it's our flaws that make us work ::Yeah, we're not flawless ::We're a work in progress ::So tell me what flaws you got, too (Pinkie Pie: You got, too) ::'Cause I still like what's flawed about you en:Flawless Kategoria:Piosenki z 7 sezonu